Freezer Burn
by Moonlight1234
Summary: When bringing a killer in gets them stuck in a freezer with dead bodies, you know what they want: to get out. Can McGee and DiNozzo get out? Do they need DiNozzos' brawn or McGee's smarts? Set after 'Baltimore'.


**Author's Note: Sorry for any sentences that were supposed to be part of a paragraph. I wrote this on my iPod notes and well...ALSO! McGee and Tony aren't gay in here, they're just being theire awesome sleves.**

McGee's POV

"Mr. Johnson, sir, are you there, it's NCIS!" I called. No response.

"Tony, open the door," I said, having a bad feeling.

"Sure, McMiniGibbbs." Tony busted down the door when my gun was raised to cover him. Tony stepped in. I saw the bump on the rug.

"Tony-" He triggered the pressure plate, opening the floor underneath.

After clearing my head, I saw what we were in: a freezer.

"Great." I muttered. But it was my fault. I should've warned Tony quicker. I look at the icy floor. There are vague depressions as if it'd been stepped in recently.

Tony's light hazel eyes met my jade ones.

"Johnson is the killer!" Tony says. I look around.

"God bless their souls." I say, looking at the body bags. I say a quick prayer for all affected. I take a closer look.

"Tony, are those-" I break off.

"-bite marks? Yes, human too. It seems like his victims ate the earlier ones." Tony looks a bit paler. "That'll get him the Most Disgusting award at Lebenworth." I want to vomit, but don't.

"I am not eating a dead body!" I glare at Tony.

"Not planning on it, either, McGeekle." He replies. Then something electrical.

"Special Agents DiNozzo and McGee. You will feel differently when that is the only thing keeping you alive. No one has escaped here. No one will." It doesn't turn off. Tony glares at the intercom.

"Well, I have an MIT genius, plus, I'n a former police detective. We'll get out and kick your as* you son of a bitc-"

"I look forward to watching you die. You have an hour before the cameras start rolling." He stops off.

"I can't wait." Tony snaps.

"Look around." I say, tired of this stupid freezer.

"Air vent, to high up though." Tony reports, looking at it.

Something crosses my mind. One of my professors took us to an Air Conditiong company..."AC Units are connected to the electrical wiring of the house..." There'll be an air duct that it's in, too.

"Tony, back away." He looks confused, but complies.

"McGee, what are you-" I pull my gun and shoot the cover off

"What the hel* was that?" Tony stares at me.

"You have eyes, Tony, you saw what I did. I walk around, trying to find an angle where I can see the AC. Then I see it.

"Tony, I need to get in that air duct. Now." I snap. He gives me a boost up. I can feel all the cold coming off it.

"McGee, you okay? Sure you haven't lost your genius mind?" Tony, shut up, please.

"Be quiet, please!" I ask. I start working on the wiring. The AC turns off.

"What turned off, McGee?" Tony says.

I look at the circuit for the house. The trapdoor would connect too...

"Tony, did the trapdoor open?" I yell.

"Yeah! How, though?" He asks. I drop down onto the ice. My hand gets the full impact.

Although I don't care about it.

"Tony, I'll boost you up, you pull me up, comprende?"

"Yes, sir, Gibbs sir!" Tony winks. I push him up. He checks for our buddy Johnson. He pulls me up.

"Bravo!" Johnson claps. We turn and freeze.

"You..." Tony has his gun out, pointed at him.

"You win." Johnson throws a knife that missed my head by an inch. Tony fires. Johnson dies.

"That was way too easy." I say.

"He was too confident." Tony says. "Although, how did you get the AC thingy to act like that?"

"I'm a McGenius." I say. "Now call Gibbs.

"Ahem. Who is Senior Field Agent?" Tony says rhetorically.

"Who just saved your life from a freezer?"

"Who just saved us from taking knives to the head?" Tony smiles, pulling his glasses on. I pull out my phone.

"Boss, we have a crime scene..."

Evening...

"But really, McMIT saved us." Tony finishes.

"No, I didn't. We saved ourselves." I snap.

"No, you did. So, I'm buying you dinner and a movie. But because I saved our lives, I pick what movie." Tony smiles evilly.

I fake cough. "I think I got a cold from the freezer, but dinner sounds good." I smile back, hoping he won't tell me to watch the movie.

"Your movie pick." He offers.

"I wasn't in there long enough for a cold anyway." I turn off my lamp.

"Your still buying dinner, though." I say.

"Papa John's?" Tony suggests.

"Why not?" I say as we walk into the elevator. "I was going to pick that anyway." I like to annoy my older 'brother' like Sarah annoys me sometimes.


End file.
